nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Ravager
Ravager makes her appearance in Teen Titans Go #49. She goes on a rampage and is determined to inherit her father's rightful legacy. In the end she joins the Titans when they offer her family. Although her mask covers one eye, she retains both eyes Origin A few years after his divorce from Adeline Kane, Slade Wilson - the mercenary known as Deathstroke, The Terminator - took a search-and-rescue mission under contract. Slade met Lillian " Sweet-Lilli" Worth, an Oriental clan princess whose life fell in ruins after her kingdom was destroyed by a war in the Far East. It was Slade's mission to bring Lilli from war-torn Cambodia to Thailand, where she would have relative freedom. The mission was successful; During the journey, Slade and Lillian became lovers as well. Slade and Lillian remained in contact, embarking an an on/off love affair whenever their paths crossed. During one of their trysts, Slade impregnated Lillian, who later gave birth to Rose Worth. Lillian kept Rose a secret from Slade, rationalizing it was in the child's best interest to do so. Lillian eventually settled outside New York City, where she established a brothel and lived in luxury. Despite the environment, Rose was raised with other children her age and was schooled by private tutors. She not only received a happy childhood, but was also taught how to defend herself. Character Evolution Modern Age: New Earth When Slade was injured and on the lam from the law, Lillian took him in and nursed his wounds. It was at this time that Wintergreen met 14-year-old Rose Worth and suspected Slade was her father. A new man assuming the identity of the Ravager (who was later revealed to be Slade's half-brother, Wade DeFarge) was hunting down Slade's friends and loved ones, killing his informant Maurice, and his tech supplier, Squirrel. Ravager abducted Rose Worth when he discovered her connection to Slade. As Ravager tortured Rose, he also revealed to her that Slade Wilson was her father. Meanwhile, Wintergreen and Lillian launched a rescue attempt. Eventually, Lillian and Wintergreen reached their quarry in the snow-covered wilderness in the Adirondack Mountains. To save her daughter, Lillian attempted to run over Ravager in a Jeep – but her Jeep careened off a cliff and exploded. Lilian was presumed dead, but her body was never recovered. Wintergreen and Rose were able to elude Ravager and escaped. Slade thought it would be best if Rose had nothing to do with him, since he felt he brought about the death of both his sons. Fearing he would not be a good father, he left Rose primarily in the care of Wintergreen, who was prepared to adopt the girl. Slade, however, had already made arrangements with Sarge Steel to place her in protective custody with the Titans. Sarge Steel - who oversaw the group during this stage - saw potential in the young girl, although he also found her to be prone to violence and a bit unstable. In Ultima Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists